


The Edge of an Infinite World

by glancenuggets



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Short Story, Slightly Ambiguous, The characters don’t have names or anything but they are mentioned and described somewhat, This isn’t really about the characters tho, Worldbuilding, i know minecraft doesn’t have lore but I like making up lore for it, i wish I could actually explore the far lands without my game crashing tho, idk what else to tag this with, the Far Lands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glancenuggets/pseuds/glancenuggets
Summary: There was a time, long ago, when the world was finite. The invisible barrier was there, keeping us from falling off of the edge. Then, the world grew, and people began calling it “infinite”. But we believed that to be impossible. So we walked, and searched for the invisible barrier.Eventually, we found it. The tall, eroded walls surrounding us on the edge where the world met the end of time and space. We called it the Far Lands.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Edge of an Infinite World

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh, hi  
> I know writing lore for a glitch is kind of a weird thing to do, but the far lands is so interesting, so I just couldn’t resist, ya know?
> 
> I wish the far lands was an actual official biome instead of just being the result of world generation breaking down after 12,550,812 blocks, cuz then I could explore it without crashing my game :p
> 
> Anyway, like with all my fics, here’s a list of songs I listened to while writing this:
> 
> Subwoofer Lullaby- C418  
> Living Mice- C418  
> Moog City- C418  
> Minecraft- C418  
> Oxygène- C418  
> Èquinoxe- C418  
> Mice on Venus- C418

Since the beginning, many of us had seen this world grow and change, slowly recovering from whatever disaster created the monsters we fight off at night. It used to be finite, but then the universe created more and more land, different types of land. New creatures were being brought into existence every day. We explored, we conquered, we experimented. We did everything we could. And when there was nothing else left for us to do, we did the only thing we could think of. We walked.

We walked, far, far away. Those of us who believed the world was now infinite walked to see what they could find. They explored, hoping to find a new biome, a new resource, a new animal, a new foe. They explored. Those of us who believed an infinite world was impossible, however, walked to find the remnants of the past. Back when the world had an edge, and only so many resources to collect. We searched.

Walking like this takes a long time, and so, many of us turned around when it got boring. But those who stayed noticed some very interesting things. It began small, just a few involuntary missteps. Then it escalated to occasional clumsiness, constant stumbling, and finally, the near inability to move at all. It was as if there was a force trying to keep us away, and the farther we walked away from the known land, the stronger it got. And the strange thing is, nothing else seemed to be affected by the force. Animals and monsters moved around just fine. So, why just us? Why were we restricted when monsters could come up to us and attack us just fine? Many more turned around when faced with these difficulties. Some of us pushed through it. Even when we could barely move at all, we walked. We walked against the force, walked towards whatever we weren’t supposed to find, until...

...we found it. Remnants from a past version of this universe, back when the invisible barrier prevented us from going over the edge. Towering plateaus, taller than anything we’ve ever seen before. Large, winding cave systems eroded into them, viewed from the side like tunnels in an ant farm. We called them the Far Lands.

They gave off an eerie sense of foreboding. We weren’t supposed to be here. Some turned back, making the long journey back to familiar territory. And the rest of us, we climbed.

Pushing against the force, climbing up the unusual terrain, we strived to reach the top. As we journeyed upwards, we discovered that here, too, the animals remain unaffected. They went about their business like any other day. Monsters once again took advantage of our limited movement, and many gave up because of this. Still, the rest of us pushed on. We reached the top, and we kept walking. We collected resources, we settled in. We challenged ourselves to see if we could survive in this glitched-out landscape.

Eventually, moving became easier. De-escalating from the inability to move, to constant stumbling, to occasional clumsiness, to involuntary missteps. We built houses, we killed monsters, we farmed. We explored, finding strange land grids, stripes of terrain, and large, expansive oceans with only a single layer of bedrock to prevent us from falling into the void. We became used to this place, almost like this is where we belonged all along. Almost like this is where we started.

As we got used to it, we started to forget. Names of people we traveled with, small moments, snapshots of time. Then entire days, weeks, months, years of time spent in the normal world. Our bodies began to change, patches of skin turning black, eyes changing to unnatural colors. Our hair glowed, our fingers grew claws. We forgot, and forgot, and forgot some more. Eventually, we didn’t remember the normal world at all. We thought that this is where we started, in this jagged, poorly generated patch of terrain.

We fell back into old habits, exploring, searching for something undefined, something we thought was missing. We walked, and walked, over the stripe lands and the skygrids. We swam through the bedrock oceans, all the way back to the great plateaus.

And there, on the edge where the real world meets the end of time and space, we see the ghost of our past selves. A person, struggling as they just barely reach the top. They stop, and look in surprise at our dead, unseeing eyes. They climb back down, choosing to remain human. The ghost of our past leaves, and for a second, we feel like we might follow them. No, that wouldn’t be good. We don’t belong there anymore. That land is not meant for us to traverse now, just like this land was never meant for us to traverse before. And so, the normal world will remain a reminder of our roots, a mere echo of our past. And the Far Lands, we shall protect, keep out the many ghosts that wish to climb.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you made to the end!!!!  
> This is my first time writing something for a game that has no story, but I’m really happy how this came out, considering what I had to work with.
> 
> I might end up drawing what the players who stayed in the far lands look like, so I’ll link to the picture if I do cuz they look really really cool how I’m imagining them
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Feedback is appreciated, so don’t be afraid to leave a comment!!!


End file.
